


To Be Trapped and Forgotten

by Imoutofhere27



Series: To be forgotten [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Anne has huge gay energy, Everyone's sad, F/F, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, I felt like writing something dark, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, This is sort of a retelling of their stories, im sorry, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Catherine thought she loved him but she was wrong, Anne just wanted to be with Catherine, Jane is in love with him right?, Anna just wanted to have fun, Kitty was just trying to do her job only to be manipulated by him and Cathy thought he was a nice guy.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard (minor), Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour (minor), Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Henry VIII of England/Catherine Parr, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Katherine Howard
Series: To be forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but here's a fic i guess.

Catherine was in love with Henry, at least that's what she told herself. But in reality she married him out of fear. Fear that he could end her life. Catherine was blinded by the fear and she tried to be a humble and loyal wife to him only for him to throw her into a cage. At least the bed was somewhat comfortable. Catherine was experiencing some Deja Vu . It’s almost as if she had been through something like this before.

She starts to hear voices. They were from the guards outside the room’s door.

“ I heard from some of the maids that Anne is pregnant.”

“Wow really?”

“Yes.”

“For her sake I hope that it's a boy.”

“Anne is pregnant.” Catherine thought.

Catherine didn’t understand why Henry was so obsessed with the idea of having a son. It’s the 21 century for God’s sake. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine knows she’s supposed to be angry at Anne for stealing her husband but it wasn’t Anne’s fault it was Henry’s. At first she was mad and jealous of Anne because Henry was starting to favour her maid more than her. But she knows Henry has had many mistresses in the 5 years that they have been married. She wasn’t surprised but she was upset that Henry had divorced her and set her aside like she was nothing, like Mary was nothing. It’s okay for Henry to set her aside but not her daughter. Doesn’t he know this could affect their daughter, besides she’s only 3.

Despite everything Catherine had found herself praying for the well being of Anne and her child. Praying that the child was a son. At least her little cage had a bible in it.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s been a few months since she was isolated in this room/cage. She had woken up to the sound of yelling. She hears Anne’s voice as well as his voice ….

And then she heard the sound of a slap to the face. How dare he treat Anne this way. She’s pregnant!! 

She hears Anne’s sobs. She wishes she was there to comfort Anne and Mary but she couldn’t do anything because she was trapped in this cage.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Catherine knew she was getting weaker from being starved. The only thing they gave her was a slice of bread but that's it. The only time they gave her full on meals was on Fridays. She can’t do this anymore. She wants to escape from this nightmare. All she wanted to do was run away with her daughter and maybe her maid’s and live a normal happy life. She can’t do anything whenever she hears her child cry, she can’t do anything whenever Henry slaps Anne or when he hurts her daughter.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
The guards were gossiping again. 

“Anne has a girl.”

“Knowing what happened to Catherine, Anne won’t last any longer.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It’s been three months since she heard the news. There Anne stood in front of her shocked and teary eyed.

“I'm so sorry Mistress I didn’t want to be with him but you know he can’t take no for an answer.”

“Shhh it’s alright Querida, I know it wasn’t your fault.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a very long conversation between Anne and Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Gay panicking and Swearing (Anne likes swearing) 
> 
> That's pretty much it .

Anne woke up in a daze. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped against her waist.She assumes it’s Henry but it doesn't explain why it was so dark and why the bed feels so small. She turns around and sees Catherine sleeping peacefully.Anne tried to get out of bed but she ended up falling on the floor. 

“What the fuck??? Holy Shit!!!!!!!!! Oh My God!!!!”

“Anne, it's too early for profanity to be spoken and also do not say the Lord’s name in vain!!” 

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Anne you don’t need to call me Mistress.”

“Breakfast is ready.” a guard says as he gives a plate with two slices of bread with nothing on it. He also hands them two glasses of water through the small trap door at the bottom of the prison cell.

“That's strange, they usually just give me one piece.”

“I think the other one is meant for me but you can have my slice Mistress, you look skinny compared to the last time I saw you, speaking of how long have you been here? And what exactly happened last night?”

“Anne, can you stop calling me Mistress you can call me Catherine.And to answer you questions I’ve been here for 10 months and you had a panic attack last night.”

“What!!!! You've been in here for 10 months, I’m going to fucking kill Henry.”

“There’s no way to escape.”

“Is there absolutely no way we can escape?”

“ Unfortunately no.”

“Anne, why did you marry Henry?”

“I did it because if he says it’s you then it’s you. No matter what I feel, it's what I had to do.”

“I meant why did you come to work here?”

“Because Henry is the son of my Father’s best friend and I was forced to seduce him into marrying me.”

“ I don’t believe that, I don’t think you're the type of person to do that.”

“How the hell did you entertain yourself in this prison cell for 10 fucking months?”

Anne was hoping Catherine didn’t notice that change of topic. She didn’t want her former Mistress to know that she loves her because her Mistress was a devout catholic and Catherine would never love her that way.

“I usually count down the months that I’ve been in here. I also read the bible and read those books over there.” Catherine points to the book shelf in the corner of the prison cell. 

‘What are the books about?”

“Henry the 8th’s six wives.”

Anne got off of her makeshift bed and grabbed the green book that caught her eye. She opened it. A wave of realization had hit her. Anne Boleyn woke up. She remembers what happened between her and Catalina.

She stares at Catalina, wanting to embrace her but she can’t because this is not her Lina, this person was her Mistress. They are similar but different.

Anne curtsied before saying “Your Majesty.”

She was taking a risk, seeing if Lina did remember.

“Mistress Anne.” Catalina had said this coldly.

Why was Lina acting like this? They were fine before ……. Lina was sent away.

“If you want to talk you don’t need to stare at me.”

Her tone was more light hearted. Catalina was gone, this was Catherine. Catalina doesn’t remember her. She doesn’t remember what they used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne basically narrating everything from the past. Lots of stuff happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists because I'm too lazy to write a separate fic. 
> 
> TW: Physical abuse (somewhat graphic), Mentions of death (Anne's beheading mostly.), The lustful pig being himself (Henrat lol), Lina having internalized homophobia, Some nudity (nothing graphic), mentions of sex (again nothing graphic ), mentions of verbal abuse.

The past (Anne from the 21st century telling us about what happened.)

It was 1522, I was to set sail to England from France. I spent most of my childhood there. I still miss France to this day. 

I didn't really know what to expect when my father sent a letter saying that me and Mary would enter the English court and possibly be ladies in waiting for the queen. Papa was always ambitious and he would do anything to have power. He would even use his own children as pawns. The plan was for Mary to seduce the king into marrying her. If that failed I would do the same thing. I couldn't say no to my father unless I wanted to be disgraced and confined to Hever castle until I die.  
……………………………………………………………………..

The first time I saw the king, I found him attractive but I was not attracted to him. I was attracted to the queen. I always felt different from everyone else. Every woman in England or even the world would want the king and considered the queen lucky. I think the king is lucky to have the queen. 

"Mistress Anne."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You are to sleep in the queen's chambers. The queen does have room for 2 more ladies." The king said.

I was shocked. No one has ever shared the queen's chambers with the queen herself. Not even the chief lady in waiting shared a bed with the queen. Am I really that special?  
…………………………………………………………………….

The first night in the queen's chambers was rather awkward. I didn't want to invade the queen's personal space and neither did she. 

The feelings for the queen grew even more stronger.  
…………………………………………………………………….  
The 6th night in the queen's chambers was a memorable one. A night that I would never forget. The queen was heavily bruised. 

"Whatt happenedd to you?"

The queen did not answer.

I managed to lay her down on our shared bed. 

"Did the king do this to you?" 

The queen nodded. 

"It's alright your highness, you can trust me." 

Anne placed her hand on the queen's shoulder. 

The queen looked up at her. 

"Catalina."

"What?"

"You can call me Catalina."

"But your highness, that's indecent."

"You can call me by my name in private, after all we do share a bed."

"Why do you let the King treat you like this?" 

"I cannot do anything, I'm a queen but that's only because I married the king. I'm not a queen in my own right. I cannot usurp my husband because men have power over women. Men only see us women as objects or political pawns or an heir producer."

"I can only take the abuse, I can only hope that my child and any future children of mine will inherit the throne."

"But alas, I am useless, I cannot produce a male heir. I could not even keep my relations positive overseas with my family.

"You are not useless, Catalina, you are a strong woman. You are a queen. Everyone in England loves you. Maybe even more than the king."

"I think it's about time I clean your wounds."

"I will admit I'm not very good at cleaning wounds, that's something Mistress Seymour would do."

"Can I go fetch her?"

" No, I wish not to disturb her.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Get the wine over there and get some warm water.” 

“Yes, your highness.”

Anne curtsied and left to fetch a bucket of warm water.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

Catalina’s cheek had a large bruise. She was bleeding from the waist down. She also had multiple bruises all over her body. From what I could see at that time, her ribs were probably busted. How did she drag herself to her chambers?, I don’t know and I probably will never know. I guess that's probably why she was queen. If I’m being really honest Catalina could definitely be a great monarch in her own right. She could have tried but people were sexist back then.

It took me an hour or 2 to dress Lina’s wounds. The sight of blood triggered me, It still triggers me. I guess this is what happens if you say no to him. This would be more merciful than being drawn and quartered or hanged or burned at the stake or being beheaded ………….

Yeah it’s too early to talk about beheadings isn’t it.

I couldn’t sleep that night and basically for the rest of the week.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few weeks after the incident, The queen would treat me kindly. The other ladies were somewhat jealous of me , because I was in the queen’s favour. Even Janey was jealous and she’s the chief lady in waiting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One night the queen asked me for some assistance. ( you know ass---istance )  
“Mistress Anne, can you help me undress?”

“What??”

“Is your hearing alright? You want me to fetch Mistress Seymour for you?”

“I heard you the first time … Catalina.”

“Alright get to it.”

I wanted to ask why she can’t do it herself but it could have been seen as treasonous.

I swear, it’s like she knew how I felt about her. It was like she was doing it on purpose. 

Before I knew it I saw the queen naked in front of me.

I couldn't help but stare.

“You know it’s rude to stare Mistress Anne.”

“Sorry.”

I turn away quickly. It’s kind of weird how she called me Mistress Anne instead of Mistress Boleyn. Maybe it’s because it sounds better or she’s just very fond of me. I think at this point she did see me that way. Although she did deny it multiple times later on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

Things got interesting. You see Henry usually eats breakfast and dinner with me and Catalina. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, that's strange, Henry usually joins us for breakfast."

"It seems my husband has taken a very intense liking for you. That's what makes you different Anne."

"Is that a compliment or a threat? Also this came out of nowhere."

"Henry usually gets rid of his Mistresses around this point. I know what you are doing Anne. I know you are seducing my husband and you are taking him from me. Is there a good reason as to why you're doing it?"

"I don't actually find the king attractive. I was forced by my father to do so. So my family can climb the ranks. I do not mean any harm. Lina , I promise you, I am not trying to replace you."

"I see."  
…………………………………………………………………

The first time we kissed she was shocked and confused and angry. A whole whirlwind of emotions. Her facial expressions were changing constantly. It was like an inner battle was happening inside her mind. 

It was to be expected. After all she was a devout catholic.She still is a devout catholic. Her religion was a constant in her life and her family was not. 

I'm surprised she didn't kick me out. She just stood there for a few minutes, crying before she did her night routine and then slept. 

We usually slept in close proximity. She slept like 5 feet away from me. This is an exaggeration. I remember feeling empty. It was so cold. 

………………………………………………………………..

Then we had a very painful talk about being homosexual. I think both of us are bi? 

"Mistress Anne, it is a sin."

"Lina, the bible did not explicitly state that homosexuality is not allowed."

"What do you know!! You are not even catholic, you are a reformist."

"I go to mass once in a while."

"Whatever is happening between us,I want it to stop."

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I was not thinking straight." (I definitely don’t think straight.)

Her eyes looked pained but her body language was still up to par. ( see what I did there.) 

Her body language indicated a confident and regal queen. 

"You are dismissed."

"Yes your majesty. "

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Now we're definitely skipping the most painful month I’ve ever endured.

We had our second kiss. It kind of came out of nowhere. I mean, I was just getting ready for bed and then Lina grabbed my face and kissed me. And then the night was filled with love. And no, I don’t feel comfortable talking about it in detail. 

“I thought you wanted this to stop, why did we do it?”

“I can’t keep pretending that I do not have feelings towards you Anne, I fought with myself for a month and I’m sorry I ignored you.”

“I’m scared that they will find out about us because we could both die.”

“I’d rather die from being with you than be with the king.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

And then H*nry decided to mess things up. He freaking stalked me for many days and I had no choice but to quit being Lina’s lady in waiting. It was torture. He literally followed me home. He kept sending letters and I couldn’t take it anymore. The only reason why I kept running away from him is because I didn't feel anything for him. The Tudors and basically pop culture depicted me as his mistress and that I was in love with him. I was not in love with him. I’ll never be in love with him.

I Sent Lina, a letter saying that he was stalking me and I had to say yes to him because he could kill me. HE did kill me. 

He ended up sending Lina away after he finalized his annulment with her. Then he married me. The only positive thing from our marriage was Elizabeth. Jokes on H*nry, Lizzie was the best monarch of her time and maybe even the best monarch of all time. 

I wore yellow out of respect and I did mourn for Lina. Henry thought I was wearing yellow to insult Lina and so he threw a party to celebrate her demise. It was hard pretending to be happy. It was so hard.

I did make a mistake. I was so depressed and angry, which is not an excuse but Mary reminded me of her mother and I did abuse her verbally. The child did not do anything to me yet I verbally abused her and I am no better than Henry. It wasn’t my fault that she couldn’t see Lina but I am partly to blame for what Mary had eventually become. I made her life a living hell, I placed her as a servant to my daughter. I knew she was very popular in court because of her mother and she was a rival to my daughter and power consumed me. 

I had many regrets once I was on the chopping block. I thought it would be okay because I could finally be reunited with Lina, but I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jane Seymour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Nightmares, Hallucinations, Death day, Illness (possibly heart cancer), Anne sort of has abandonment issues, Jane is blinded by "Henry's love" for her and vice versa, Prescribed medication ?? and Drug abuse.
> 
> I merged Catherine's birthday and her death day in one chapter cause the dates are pretty close. It's kind of depressing now that I think about it.

It was December 15, 2021, the day before Catherine’s birthday. It was 5 am and Catherine was having another dream? nightmare? She can’t tell. It was a very weird dream. Usually a handsome young man was in bed with her. But this time Anne was underneath her. She was confused by the emotions she was feeling. She didn’t know why she was feeling so enraged by the sight of Anne in that dream. But also a sense of longing for her at the same time. She didn’t find Anne attractive at least she thinks so. She was really confused. What’s even more confusing is that Anne was avoiding her ever since she was thrown into the cage. It was like Anne was afraid of her. 

The other woman was talking in her sleep .

“Lina ! Lina! No stop. It wasn’t my fault. Henry forced himself onto me.”

“I'm so sorry, I don’t know why I treated her that way. I’ll make it up to you. I know it’s not an excuse, but please stay with me. Don’t leave me here.”

“Please don’t leave me.” She kept saying that over and over again.

"Anne! It's just a nightmare. I'm right here. And I will never leave you."

Anne's eyes shot open. They were red. 

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"When you remember what happened, you will definitely leave me. I deserve it."

"What do you mean remember? And even if I was angry at you I would never leave you. "

" How can you be so sure? I'm just a maid to you."

"You are more than a maid Anne, You are my friend." 

“Just hold me please.”

“Alright.”

Catherine guided Anne towards her bed. They snuggled against each other. It was definitely for warmth and comfort not because of something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

December 16. 2021:

Catherine felt a presence beside her. It was not Anne, but a little girl. A girl that's about the same age as Mary.

“Mary?”

“Mama, com heewere.”

“Is it really you, my sweet child.”

“Yes, com pway wit mee!”

“I'm coming sweetheart.”

It was a hallucination but Catherine would like to believe it’s real. Or she genuinely thought it was real. Her mind was playing tricks on her again.First the dreams and now this. 

The former mistress of the household carefully got out of bed.  
“Mama wats dis?”

‘It’s a book, But I’m not sure you're old enough to read it just yet.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Who is Catherine talking to ?

“Catherine, who are you talking to?” 

“Mary.”

“Why would Mary be in this prison cell. I mean Henry in his own sick twisted way cares about her. He hasn’t thrown her in here. “

“Also happy birthday!”

“Thanks, but Mary is truly here.”

“Aren’t you baby.”

The Ghost Mary waved at Anne.

“Catherine, are you sure you haven’t gone mad.”

“I am not mad.”

“Why don’t you go back to sleep. I’ll take care of Mary.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes, now go to sleep, you need rest. After all it is your birthday and I’m pretty sure me and Mary have a surprise waiting for you.”

“Okay.” Catherine relecuntently said.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Anne, where’s Mary?”

“Catherine, Mary isn’t here. She’s outside this cell and the room. She’s with Henry.”

“NO, she’s right Here!”

“Yeah, you definitely lost your mind.’

“I’m not crazy.”

“Guards, we need medical Attention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“I’m fine.”

“No you're not.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Cuz? Mistress? Why are you guys in here?!!!!!!!”

“Janey, Henry threw us in here. Help us get out. Also Catherine over here is losing her Goddamn mind.”

“Anne, do not say the Lord’s name in vain!”

“Jeez, chill out Catherine.”

“Stop disrespecting our Mistress, Anne!.”

“Also, Henry would never throw you guys in this cell.”

“Wait, Jane why are you here?”

“Well, I do have medical experience and I do have experience dealing with patients who have mental illnesses.”

“Why are you even here , you could literally be a doctor."  
“Well, I need money and you know our rotten family likes forcing us into difficult …….. situations."

“So how are you Mistress?”

“You can call me Catherine, Jane.”

“Nonsense, it would be informal.”

“Cuz, you're literally the “Mistress” of the household. Now that I think about it why aren’t you trying to get us out? “

“Also before I forget how are our children?”

“He treats them kindly.”

“Me and you both know that isn’t true. Are you that blind Cuz? Me and Catherine have ears. We hear our children cry out in pain or fear. We hear you cry and scream in pain.”

“He’s doing it because he loves us.”

‘He does not love anyone but himself, Janey. Snap out of it. Now help us escape.”

“If I let you two out Henry can kill all three of us. He can kill your daughters.”

“At least you know he’s a threat.”

“It seems like Mistress Catherine is well.”

“She is not well.”

“Stop screaming you're making my little girl cry.”

“See!”

“Hallucinations. I guess she does need help.”

“I’ll be back.”

A FEW MINUTES LATER …………. 

“Here you go, Mistress. Here’s some pills.”

“Are you sure those are safe? You aren't exactly a practicing psychiatrist.”

“I have more medical experience than you Anne!”

“Yes, but you aren’t a doctor. You may be the “House Doctor” but you aren’t a practicing doctor or psychiatrist!!!”

“It’s best if I take my leave. Good day.”

“What happened to her? Why is she like this?”

…………………………………………………………………

"Catherine, didn't you just take those pills an hour ago?"

"How can you tell what time it is?"

"There’s a clock outside the cell."

"Catherine No! Don't take anymore. You're already feeling drowsy."

"This helps wash the pain away." 

"Don't depend on them. Please. "

"You won't get it Anne. I've had to keep my mouth shut while my husband sleeps around. He even has a bastard son. I had to keep my child safe and now I can't protect her as her mother. I can't keep my girl safe because I'm trapped here. If Henry didn't set his eyes on you then maybe we would have been happy. Maybe me and Mary would live a happy life."

" I do know where you're coming from Catherine! I haven't even met my daughter and Henry trapped me in here. I have been tossed away like I'm nothing. He is hurting both our children and we can't do anything because we're trapped. And once our girls are older they would forget us. It's only a matter of time before we die. Before our bodies finally collapse."

"Maybe it's better that way. Maybe I can be reunited with my girl in the afterlife."

"No, Mary needs you Catherine. She's only 3. She needs her mother."

"But what if we don't escape?"

"We will."

"Now gets some rest Catherine. Sweet dreams."

…………………………………………………………………

Beyond the cell …

"Who needed medical attention?"

"Catherine, Henry. "

"Did you give her pills?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm doing this because I care about them and I love them. But you my love, you are the one I truly love."

"Now come here."

"Yes, Henry." Jane definitely loves him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

January 7, 2021 

Catherine was really sick. She was in a haze. She sees an older version of her daughter gripping her hand tightly as she weeps. 

“Mother!, Don’t leave me please!”

It’s alright Querida, I’m okay. Is what she wanted to say but nothing came out. 

She felt her heart split in two at the sight of her daughter sobbing in her arms.  
She was beginning to feel chest pain. It was intense. She started to grunt in pain. It was so painful. Her heart was literally being shred into pieces. She couldn’t breathe anymore. She tried but she couldn’t. Mary wasn’t with her anymore. She wasn’t real. She was alone. In a dimly lit room. Nobody was there to hear her cries of agony. It was like her dream except it was real. The pain is real. The loneliness is real. The isolation is maddening. She wants it to end but it doesn’t stop. It’s a nightmare she can’t escape. It happens in a loop.. She’s so tired. She just wants to sleep forever. She wants the pain to end. After the 30th time, the pain finally stopped. And then there was darkness.


End file.
